


【Bunny】A Serenade for You

by Esther0313



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther0313/pseuds/Esther0313
Summary: 已经得到作者的同意的英翻中，原文A Serenade for You翻得很烂，有任何翻译错误或是可以修正的地方还请务必告知，感激不尽。Kenny给Butters唱了一首歌（歌名是All Warmed Up Inside），如果没有被人打断的话，这会是个不错的夜晚。
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Kudos: 4





	【Bunny】A Serenade for You

Butters已经准备好上床睡觉了。尽管现在是星期五之夜，但他的父母却告诉他这并不能成为他的通常睡觉时间的一个例外，他们认为这会破坏他的睡眠时刻表。Butters觉得他们没有错，父母的话是对的，在大部分情况下。

在关掉灯后，巴特斯爬上床。他轻轻地叹了口气，然后闭上了眼睛。但一两分钟后，窗外传来轻微的敲打声。Butters睁开并眨了眨眼睛，敲打声再次响起，金发小孩一边慢悠悠地坐起来一边揉了揉眼睛，他打了个哈欠并爬下床，朝窗户的方向走去。当瞅到一颗鹅卵石扔向窗户时，他有被小小地吓到。

Butters根本藏不住此时他脸上挂着的笑容，他尽可能安静地打开了锁着的窗户，随后往窗外望去，与他摘下兜帽的男朋友对上视线让他感觉自己快要晕过去了。

肯尼露出牙齿朝他笑着，怀里还抱着一把看起来几乎跟他一样大小的吉他。肯尼下定决心拿着大乐器的模样真可爱，Butters其实十分好奇Kenny是从哪里得到它的，但是并没有问出口。Kenny清了清嗓子，开始拨弄着吉他的弦。

“Oh, dear Butters... I think you're rad...”Kenny脸上的笑容越发灿烂，Butters可以从他天使般的声音里听到对方努力抑制的笑声。

“I really want to kiss you, right in front of your dad...”Butters终于忍不住开始咯咯地笑了起来，他的脸颊此时变得通红，他的反应鼓励了Kenny继续唱下去。

“Cause I think you're great, I wanna be your mate, maybe go on a date...”对方仿佛在和Butters一起跳着舞一样，随着自己弹唱的节奏移动着脚步。

“Cause it feels like there's a fire inside my body...”Kenny边唱边抬头望着他可爱的男友，“Like there's a fire inside my heart...”Butters发现自己的脸变得烫了起来，他的确深爱着这个迷人的男孩。

“Like there's a fire inside my heart! It's like this fire is gonna consume me! If I keep waiting for this thing to start...”对方的歌声渐渐大了起来，那双海蓝色的眼睛充满着真挚的爱与幸福，让他的心怦怦乱跳。

“Oh, I feel like I'm all warmed up inside, I feel all warmed up inside.. I feel all warmed up inside...”橘衣男孩的声音在接近尾声的时候逐渐降低，并拉长音唱出了最后一个词。Butters高兴地为他大声鼓掌并欢呼，对方则幽默地向他鞠躬。

但是Stephen却突然打开门冲了出来，打断了他们快乐的时刻。他大声地对着Kenny喊道，“你以为你自己在干什么！快滚！你这个小无赖！”Kenny睁大了眼睛，他赶忙跑走了，虽然怀里抱着的大吉他让他的逃跑变得有些困难。

“还有你Butters，你要被禁足一周！”他抬着头冲着他的儿子喊道。

“倒霉......”Butters小声嘀咕着。

第二天早上Kenny出现在Butters的窗前，他不断地向Butters道歉，轻轻地亲着对方的脸颊。Butters也当然会原谅他，不如说他根本就没有因为昨天的事埋怨过他的男友。


End file.
